


【锤基】论民主-2

by Elipse_flovers



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipse_flovers/pseuds/Elipse_flovers
Summary: 原文乐乎，补档





	【锤基】论民主-2

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17

Loki又回到大学当起了教授，难得清闲下来的日子里他随便发表了一篇关于中庭古希腊文学的论文，很快在已经被拿来凑数的论文占满的学术界引起了轰动。这个月月初他又接到与华纳海姆独树一帜的文理学院合作的机会，便也同意下来。这件事也让他在教课带博士生的同时终于有了其他事做：整理行李。  
在华纳海姆的时候他过得很愉快，这个文理学院的学术气氛很浓郁，虽然前期他和合作的教授还需要磨合，但起码纯真又向往学术的学生是很合他心意的。Thor当时是很纯真，但傻子都能看出来他选文学是为了凑学分。Loki发现自己盯着窗外被雨淋湿的绿叶好久，赶忙收回了视线。  
Loki当时瞬间懂了，Thor到底想要干什么。  
就在他来到华纳的几天后，阿斯加德首都的一座标志性高楼便发生了爆炸，死伤无数，犯罪分子来自月球反叛组织，现已被捕获。这一事件受到了阿斯加德政府和整个银河系的高度关注。那天早上他看到新闻标题便放下了手机，一个做他助手的学生在与他吃早饭的时候聊起这件事，看到平日里与他还算亲厚的学生义愤填膺的样子，他没有做多的评价，只是淡淡地说了一句：“许多人都是自私的。”  
他记起那场谈话，他与Thor的最后一次谈话。  
“我需要转移人们的视线。”  
“如果是他们先撕毁的和平协议，人民就会觉得以前他们的反对错了，而我一直以来都是对的。”  
“下一次我就有正当理由。”  
“大家都去关注代表正义的战事了，谁还会来管萧条呢？”  
“而达成这一切之前，我先要做这一件事。”  
“你疯了……”Loki记得他也说了这句话。  
Thor只是学他的样子，嗤笑了一下。  
最后Thor问他：“你辅佐我有几年了？”  
Loki心里因为‘辅佐’这个词有些发寒，但他还是用公事公办的语气回答：“四年了。”  
之后Thor便什么都没有说，Loki就这样被请回了学校，再后来被请到了这里。  
“那老师您觉得您是自私的人吗？”  
Loki看向他，学生顿时意识到自己说错了话，慌忙改口：“没有冒犯的意思，只是我认为您既然研究过苏格拉底，也一定对他颇有看法，我认为苏格拉底是一个很自私的人，为了自己幻想出来的东西让人们扭曲了对美的感受，就像王尔德在道林格勒画像里写的。”  
“我当然是自私的人。”学生大概是没想到Loki会这样回他，但此时Loki拿起了盘子，他也只好接受话题结束的结局，端起盘子跟上教授。  
心甘情愿为了一个人漠视这么多条生命，还不够自私吗？  
   
Loki和华纳海姆的研究项目结束了，这里的师生给他办了一场隆重的告别派对。Loki知道自己以前很讨人喜欢，没想到现在也是。也许是以前整日待在Thor边上，离开了他，换个环境和别人相处时才能让自己重新发光吧。  
下飞机时他意料之外地见到了Thor，他看着Thor戴着墨镜从加长的黑色林肯中出来，被一群黑衣保镖簇拥着。这感觉太奇怪了，当Thor向走下飞机的他挥手时他这么想，就像他是什么别国的重要人物，此时和使团一起面见总统一样，就是阵仗没有那么隆重。  
“欢迎回来！”当他走到Thor身边时被他一把搂住，其他乘客下机的时候奇怪地打量了他们一眼。Thor亲吻了他的面颊，手还不忘在他腰间游走。他很快将Loki推进车里，把他按在有遮挡功能的窗户上热吻。  
“宝贝，”Thor啃着Loki的锁骨时这样叫他，“我的Loki。”  
“停下，”Thor去解Loki的衬衫扣子的时候Loki扶着他的肩膀说，“我们还在车上……啊。”  
Thor边吸吮着Loki的乳头边抬眼看他，被快感刺激得眯起眼睛的Loki就这样猝不及防地被那两汪深蓝锁住，Thor的嘴唇停止了动作，转而吻上Loki半张的唇，一只手还不停地在他的身上游走着。  
Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股，Loki知道这是自己的屁股要挨操的暗示，于是乖乖地转了过去，他的脸贴在窗户上，迷茫地看着窗外不断变化的景色，不安地咽了咽口水，期待Thor的下一步动作。  
Thor很熟练地解开了Loki的皮带，之后他开始缓慢退下Loki的西裤，看到那白色的半包臀内裤他先是倒抽了一口气，“怎么这么骚，工作还穿这种内裤？”说完他毫不客气地拍了一下Loki饱满的臀瓣，这让Loki全身抖了一下。  
“你以前……不是都让我……啊……穿吗。”没有等Loki的解释，Thor便将内裤的一边挑开，把一根手指塞入了Loki的穴口，在那柔嫩的穴肉里挤按了一下，他记得Loki只要受了足够的刺激这里就会出水，果不其然，肠液已经开始止不住地在他的指腹下流淌了。  
“半年不见，这里还是这么多水，应该不关我的事吧？”Thor的语气很轻浮，他说完很快就加入了一根手指，两根手指的摩挲和陡然而生的快感足以让Loki的眼角泛起泪花。  
果然Thor不在意他。Loki这样想着，此时他觉得反驳已经没有必要了。快感很快涌现上来，Thor的手指很长，而且粗，很轻易地就抵到了Loki的敏感点。看着Loki整个人都瑟缩了起来，Thor知道找到了老位置，于是对着那个点开始快而重的按压，眼睛也因肠肉因为快感的急速收缩而深邃起来。  
Loki哭叫了出来，没有被抚慰过的前端抵着棉质内裤并将前面的一小片染湿，他感觉就要被两只手指操射了。  
看着无意识呜咽起来的Loki和不断痉挛的穴肉，Thor知道Loki快到了，于是加快了速度，不停顶撞着那个点，第三根指头也开始在穴口和会阴出画圈。  
“唔……”Loki高潮了，浓稠的精液喷溅上了内裤，不停发抖的后穴也止不住地流出透明的液体。  
转过Loki的身子让他靠在自己怀里，Thor开始帮他清理的时候看见Loki射在内裤里浓稠的液体。他没有说话，只是帮Loki穿好裤子。


End file.
